The Roadhouse
by Alcharma
Summary: Buffy Summers and John Winchester meet at the Roadhouse.
1. First Encounters

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural, or any characters affiliated with these two shows. Buffy belongs Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

Just a little drabble I thought up while watching an episode of Supernatural with John in it the other day. Set a while after Chosen for Buffy and before season 1 for Supernatural. Hope you enjoy!

--------------------------

Buffy sauntered into the Roadhouse, aware of the multiple pairs of eyes that followed her from the door to the bar but chose to ignore them. There weren't a lot of female hunters as it was, but finding one that was petite and slender, with blond hair and gorgeous green eyes was even rarer. She was used to the attention, the stares, and the catcalls, but never took any hunters up on their offers to accompany them back to their cheap, rundown motel rooms. It wasn't what she was looking for. She had done the whole no-strings-attached-sex thing before. And that had turned out to be rather disastrous. Now, all she wanted was to do her job, to save as many people as she could from things that most of them didn't even know existed outside of their worst nightmares.

"Hey, Ellen," Buffy greeted, sliding onto a stool at the bar, giving the older woman a tired smile. "Jo." She gave a nod in greeting to the young blond girl pouring some kind of brown liquid into the glass of a man a ways down the bar. The girl gave her a friendly wave before recapping and placing the bottle onto a shelf secured on the wall behind her and wandering off to take orders from the other patrons of the bar. The girl was the picture of innocence and purity, but Buffy knew that she had seen things that had stripped her childhood from her many years ago.

"Hi, Buffy," greeted Ellen with a smile of her own, reaching beneath the counter and pulling out a beer, uncapping it and handing it to her. Buffy nodded and raised the bottle in thanks. "Long time no see. What are you doing all the way out here in Nebraska?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," Buffy answered, taking a sip of the offered beer and placing it back on the counter before continuing. "Just heard about some vamps setting up shop a couple towns down, and I haven't seen you in a while, so I decided to stop by and say hi. So, how have you and Jo been?"

"We've been good, nothing's really-..."

"Hey, Ellen!" called a male voice, and Ellen held up a finger in his direction in indication that she would be there in a second before turning back to Buffy. "Excuse me, sweetheart, I'll be right back." Buffy nodded as Ellen turned away, taking another sip from her bottle before focusing her attention on the man sitting on the stool next to her. He was quite handsome for a man his age with dark brown hair and eyes, and a layer of stubble covering his chin. 'One of those men that can pull of facial hair,' she thought to herself. He must have felt her scrutinizing him because a second later, he turned and connected his eyes with hers before she could look away.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling a light blush tinting her cheeks at being caught staring. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's alright," he said, giving her a small smile, and she felt a small tingling sensation in her belly at the low, richness of his voice. It had been a long time since she had felt anything like it. But she quickly squashed the feeling, pushing it to the back of her mind. He was old enough to be her father, after all. But damn, her father looked nothing like the gorgeous man sitting in front of her. "John Winchester," he said, offering her his hand and forcing her back to reality.

"Buffy. Buffy Summers." She shook his hand, smiling inwardly at the look in his eyes as she grasped his hand firmly. Men never expected that so much strength could come from such a small woman. Retracting her hand from his strong grip, she took a sip of her beer before once again focusing on the handsome stranger. "So what're you in town for? Business or pleasure?"

"Business," he answered, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the lip of his glass, drawing Buffy's eyes to his fingers. He turned away from her, his head down, eyes focused on his own glass. "And a bit of pleasure if it happens to come along." He wasn't looking at her, but she could hear the hidden meaning behind his words. The tingling was back. She took a deep breath in an attempt to dispel it. 'Stop it, Buffy," she thought, 'you're not some love-struck, hormonal teenager. Pull yourself together.' However, before she could formulate a witty response, Ellen appeared before her, calling for her attention.

"Buffy, that was Ash. A boy's been found dead two towns over. Puncture wounds on his neck, and all his blood's been drained. It was probably your vamps."

"Damn," Buffy swore under her breath, quickly downing the rest of her beer before placing the empty bottle on the bar. "I hate to run, but duty calls. Thanks, Ellen." She reached over the bar to give the older woman a hug before swinging the bar stool around and hopping off. Glancing over her shoulder at the man sitting in the stool next to one she had been occupying, she gave him a small smile. "Hope to see you again sometime, John Winchester."

Without so much as another glance in his direction, she turned toward the door, the heels of her boots clicking on the polished wooden floor beneath her, and exited the bar, her blond hair fluttering in the wind, and the door closing with a soft _slam_ behind her. Inhaling deeply, she felt her inner Slayer surface, and walked over to her car, unlocking it and getting in, preparing herself to kill the pack of vampires that had killed that boy. It was her job after all. And she was damn good at it.

--------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed! Haven't planned on continuing this, but it really depends on the feedback I get! Drop me a review and tell me what you thought of it!


	2. Ten vs Two

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural, or any characters affiliated with these two shows. Buffy belongs Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

Thanks to sabryna, lildevil0644, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, and panther73110 for your reviews! I really appreciate it, and I'm so glad you're loving it so far!

Oh, p.s., I'll be using Buffy vampires because I really do not like what Supernatural did with them... I mean really, vampirism as a disease? Tsk tsk. :D

-------------------------------------

As soon as her car pulled to a stop, Buffy shifted it into park and twisted the key in the ignition, killing the engine. Unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching into the back seat, she grabbed a couple of stakes and a cross out of a duffel bag, tucking them into the waistband of her jeans before grabbing the keys, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Slipping her keys into her back pocket, she tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear before crouching low to the ground and sprinting across the neatly clipped lawn, toward a pale brown house. Flattening herself against the wall, Buffy crept closer to the window, hearing the sound of loud classic rock through the glass. Craning her head to the side so that she could peer inside, she saw at least ten vampires, in full game face, each with a beer in his or her hand hand, grinding against each other in time to the music. She was so concentrated on formulating a strategy that she didn't sense someone coming up behind her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around, pinning her attacker against the wall by the throat. When she realized that the person she had pinned to the wall was John, her eyes widened, and she threw them both to the ground, clamping her hand over his mouth to silence his surprised gasp.

"Shhh!" Straddling his waist for leverage, Buffy peered cautiously over the windowsill, checking to see if the vampires had noticed anything. He shifted under her, but she ignored it, straining her ears for any change in sound. Seeing that the vampires hadn't noticed anything, she let out a relieved sigh and got to her feet, ducking underneath the window and helping John up off from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," he answered with a charming smile, and Buffy felt an instant fluttering feeling in her stomach but ignored it. She instead settled on standing with her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side, looking up at him expectantly. "Just wanted to come over and lend you a hand..." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the window before turning back to her and raking his eyes over her small form. "Looks like you've bit off more than you can chew, sweetheart."

Buffy cocked an eyebrow at him, not believing what she was hearing. 'Guess he's one of _those_ guys,' she thought to herself, sighing inwardly. 'Well, get ready, buster. I'll show you what a Slayer can _really _ do.' Grabbing both stakes out of her waistband, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to John.

"You wanna play that game? Well, we'll see who kills more." She handed him one of the stakes. "Don't get killed. I don't want to have to watch your ass, too." Without another word, she turned toward the window, backed up a few feet to get a running start, and sprinted at it, launching herself through the window. Bringing her hands up to shield her face against the exploding glass, she tucked herself into a tight somersault, landing on her feet in a fighting stance and leaving John to scramble into the room behind her. As soon as the glass shattered, all of the vampires turned toward the source of the noise, and once they saw Buffy, they all dropped their beer bottles to the floor and launched themselves at her.

Waiting until they were only a foot away from her, Buffy jumped to the side, causing a few of them to fling themselves out of the window and toward John. Knowing that he could handle himself, she turned back to the remaining seven vampires that had managed to catch themselves before they fell out of the window. Catching the fist of a young blond that was aimed at her face, Buffy used her momentum to propel the girl into the wall behind her. Lunging toward her, Buffy shoved a stake into her chest, closing her eyes as the girl exploded into a cloud of ash.

"One."

Feeling a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and her feet lift from the ground, Buffy craned her head to see a large, muscled vampire holding her above ground while another rushed at her from the front. With a grunt, she swung her legs upwards, catching the oncoming vampire in the chin, flinging him into the stereo system, breaking it and effectively halting the loud music. Focusing her attention on the vamp holding her, she swung her legs back down, colliding with his knees and sending them both crashing to the ground. Scrambling to her feet, she slammed her foot down, sending the wooden heel of her boot straight through the vamp's heart.

"Two."

Before she could take the time to revel in her second kill, she was tackled to the side by a scantily clad, brunette vampire, and they both tumbled to the ground, coming to a halt when the edge of the couch caught the small of Buffy's back, forcing a sharp cry from her throat. Recovering quickly, she punched the girl in the face before grabbing her fallen stake and plunging it into her heart, jumping to her feet before she exploded into dust and throwing herself back into the fight.

"Three."

Two vamps, the one she had kicked in the chin and a dark haired, skinny male, grabbed her arms and shoved her back into the wall. One leaned toward her neck to go in for the kill, but she quickly head butted him, causing him to drop her arm in favor of cradling his injured nose, and she took his moment of weakness to stake him before spinning around and staking the vampire pinning her left arm to the wall.

"Four. Five."

Pushing herself off of the wall with her palms, Buffy ducked the punch of a larger blond girl before dropping to the ground and sending the vampire sprawling to the ground. Staking her swiftly, she jumped up, flipping over the couch and planting her stake into the heart of the last vampire in the room, a short but muscular red-head.

"Six. Seven."

Looking out the window into the darkness, she saw that John had managed to kill two of his but was struggling with the third. Sprinting toward the window, she launched herself toward the pair, tackling the small blond, who had her hands wrapped around John's throat, and sending them tumbling onto the wet grass. Jumping to her feet, and seeing that the girl had managed to regain her footing as well, Buffy sent a high kick to her face before pulling her closer by her hair and plunging her stake into her heart.

"Aaaaaaaand. Eight." Tucking her stake bake into the waistband of her jeans and brushing the ash off of her black leather jacket, Buffy walked over to John and offered him a hand up. "You alright?" She pulled him to his feet, dropping her hand to her side but looking him up and down to make sure he wasn't seriously injured.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked slightly embarrassed at being out fought by a tiny blond girl, but a look of awe overpowered any insecurities he was feeling. "That was... amazing. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Buffy smiled and shrugged lightly.

"Sorry, don't know you well enough to tell you that story yet." She gave him a soft smile, but his expression didn't change. He continued to look at her like he hadn't seen anything like her before. Buffy looked at her watch, seeing that it was almost midnight. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but it's getting late..." His eyes snapped into focus, and he nodded.

"Right... Of course..." Buffy smiled again, reveling in the fact that she proved his assumptions of her skill and ability wrong. "Thanks. You saved my life."

"Ahhh. No problem. It's my job." She turned and started to walk away, but something inside of her told her to stop and turn back around. Pausing for a second, she caved to her inner desire and turned back to the man she had met only a couple of hours before. "Hey." He had been looking back into the broken window but turned his head once she called out to him. She walked up to him, looking down to reach into her pocked for a small, rectangular piece of paper: a business card for Buffy Summers, senior executive for The Watchers Council. Looking down at it, she paused for a moment before handing it to him. "If you ever find yourself in another... situation like this. Gimme a call."

Without another word, she turned on her heel and started across the lawn and toward her car, a soft smile pulling at her lips. Tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear, she extracted her keys from her back pocket and unlocked her car before sliding onto the dark leather seats and slamming the door. She inserted the keys into the ignition, and with a last look at John, she buckled her seatbelt and started the car, pulling away from the curb and speeding down the street into the night.

-------------------------------------

Well, that's the second chapter! It's a bit short, but I wanted to post this so I didn't leave y'all waiting for too long! Hope you enjoyed it and drop me a review on your way out!


	3. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own neither Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural, or any characters affiliated with these two shows. Buffy belongs Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

I know that this has taken sooooooooooooooo long to update (like, literally years), but my plot bunny somehow came back full force. I hope that you guys are still with me! Thanks to gabrieldarke, Athena, HoratioCraver101, and dkwr07 for your lovely reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Buffy yawned widely and slid out of bed, all the while trying not to wake the sleeping man next to her. Stretching her arms above her head, she moaned softly as her back cracked in several places and made her way into the bathroom. She closed the door, not bothering to lock it, turned on the water, and undressed quickly before stepping into the tub under the hot spray.

It had been four months since she had met John Winchester. After that first day, he had disappeared for a few weeks, only to show up at the Roadhouse again a couple of days before she was going to leave for California. The two had spent all night talking and throwing back beers, and both had shared their life stories. Buffy was surprised how easily the truth flowed from her lips and how free she felt when she was with him. She didn't have to pretend that she was something that she wasn't, and she didn't have to hide anything. She told him about her life in California, being a Slayer, Angel, the Scoobies, the destruction of Sunnydale, and everything else she could think of. In return, he shared stories of married life, being a father, the death of his wife, and his ongoing hunt to find what killed her.

They couldn't have been more different. He was older, almost past his prime. She was young and spry, barely beginning her life now that thousands of newly-called Slayers had taken some of the pressure off of her. He had had a normal life, a wife, and three beautiful children. Her life had changed the second she was called at the age of fifteen, and it had never been the same since then. He was a loner, preferring to hunt and kill on his own. She needed to be surrounded by people. But one thing brought them together: grief. He was fighting for the wife that he lost, and she was fighting to make up for the innocents that she had been unable save.

The two left Nebraska the next day. John had gotten wind of an unruly spirit somewhere in Idaho, and she had tagged along because she had nothing better to do. She had been utterly useless in the fight, being unable to pummel anything and not being good with the whole chanting-in-Latin thing, but he had appreciated both her company and the fact that the didn't have to make the drive on his own. After a quick salting and burning, the two had returned to the Roadhouse. From that moment on, they were inseparable. Buffy sold her car and gathered up all of her things, and the next day, they bid goodbye to Ellen and Jo and set out for Nevada.

Though neither would admit it, they both enjoyed the company. Buffy finally found someone who could keep up with her in terms of demon fighting, and John finally found something he could connect with and share his pain with. They both felt an emotional connection that they couldn't explain, and the both needed each other.

For the first couple of weeks, they rented separate rooms in the run-down flee bag motels that John picked out. After that, they shared a room with two beds. Buffy had had enough of the sketchy road-side motels, and she had Giles set her up with a Council bank account. From then on, it was all four star hotels and room service. John protested at first, but he finally relented when she gave him a long speech about hating the nasty sheets and paper-thin walls that the dollar motels provided. A few more weeks after that, after a fluke accident where a hotel booked them for a room with a queen instead of two twins, they had taken to sharing a bed.

However, despite both of their wants, nothing had ever happened between them. Each stayed on his or her own side of the bed, and they barely touched. Buffy had woken up a handful of mornings with John's arm slung across her waist, but she had extracted herself from the bed without a word and never mentioned it. There was no doubt that the attraction was there. Their days were filled with lingering glances or touches, but nothing had come from them. Both were hesitant to start something between them due to the pain and heartache that stemmed from their past relationships.

Done with her shower, Buffy wrung the water out of her hair and turned off of the water, immediately missing the warmth that it had provided. Shivering slightly as her feet made contact with the cool tile floor, she slipped them into a pair of hotel-provided slippers and pulled on the white robe that was hanging on the back of the door. She gathered up her pile of dirty clothes, and opened the door, smiling slightly when she saw that John was up and about, dressed in only his boxers and a black t-shirt.

"Two cups of coffee," he ordered into the phone, his voice gravely from sleep. _Mmmmm_, Buffy thought before mentally slapping herself back to reality. _Bad Buffy. No mmmms about the sexiness of your fellow demon hunter's voice. Or face. Or body. Or those amazing muscl-... Wait, what was I thinking about?_ "The... uh..." He paused as he perused the hotel room service menu. "Waffles and..."

"Pancakes please!" Buffy piped in energetically. He looked up at her and smiled before returning his attention back to the man on the other side of the phone call.

"The pancakes." Pause. "Alright." Another pause. "Thank you. Yes room 1402." He placed the ear-piece back in its cradle before flipping the menu shut and looking over at her. "Mornin', sunshine," he greeted with his trademark grin. This was their morning routine. Buffy would wake first and shower while John slept in a bit and ordered room service. Then he would shower, they would eat, and then the two of them would drive out to whatever tiny little town demanded their attention that day. Stupid little towns that were fourty-five minutes from the nearest decent mall.

"Hey you," she answered just as flirtily. "Go on and shower. I'll get the door when room service guy gets here." With a smile and without a word, he brushed past her, despite the extremely spacious room, and disappeared into the bathroom. Yawning and mentally hoping that the room service guy would be there soon with her coffee, she set about digging through her suitcase for a clean set of clothes. She grabbed a black t-shirt, a short jean skirt, and her favorite boots, and after throwing on a pair of underwear and a bra, pulled them on. Then she flitted around the room, grabbing all of her possessions and shoving them into the duffel bag. Frowning slightly as the water clinging to her hair seeped into the back of her t-shirt, she routed around for a towel to dry it with.

_Ding dong_. Yes, the Slayer cheered mentally, completely forgetting about the towel due to the promise of coffee. Right on time.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerily after opening the front door with a flourish. The guy seemed slightly taken-aback at her early-morning enthusiasm but managed a tentative smile back. "Yay coffee. You are my new hero." Ushering him inside, she directed him to place the food on the small table in the corner before handing him a five and ushering him back out. "Please charge this to my room. Thanks!"

"Of course, madame. Thank you." Without another word, he closed the door and disappeared, leaving Buffy standing there with a shocked look on her face. She heard the shower turn off, and a second later, John stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a clean set of clothes. He had forgone shaving that day, and Buffy silently thanked the PTBs. The man could totally rock the stubble.

"He called me madame!" she announced, annoyed. A deep rumble exploded from his throat, and his eyes lit up as he took in her look of indignation. She glared at him but couldn't help the small amused quirk of her lip. Still giggling, or in John's case, laughing manly, the two settled themselves at the table.

"Trust me, darling. You look nothing like a madame." The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate, Buffy devouring her pancakes and coffee instantly and John taking his time while reading the morning paper.

"So, where are we going today?" the blond inquired, downing the last precious drop of her coffee. She frowned as she looked into the now empty cup, wishing that she could make more appear. There was a shuffling of papers as he tidied up, and he looked off into the distance for a second, thinking.

"Can we head up to Minnesota? It's Adam's birthday in a couple of days."

"Yeah, sure," Buffy answered, smiling at the thought of him being all father-ly. Cute... but also sort of awkward. She often forgot about the age difference between them, but once in a while, something like this would make her remember. Mentally shrugging, she pushed it aside and stood up. That was an issue for another time.

After packing up, the two wandered down to the hotel lobby to check out. While the blond made sure that everything was in order, John made his way out to the car with their suitcases, located his precious truck, and started her up. After a few minutes, Buffy joined him, and with a smile, he peeled off out of the hotel parking lot and onto the road.

Just a short little chappie for now, but I got things planned out. Here's hoping that I can hang onto this darn plot bunny for a while this time! Drop me a review on your way out!


End file.
